022215-Lily-Thiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 20:01 -- 08:01 TA: Lily! 3=:D 08:02 GT: On my way now, hold your horses. 08:02 GT: Where you wanna meet? 08:02 TA: My room. 08:02 GT: Oh my. So forward. 08:02 TA: Oh please. 08:02 TA: *Thiago rolls his eyes dramatically* 08:03 TA: ----------------------------------------------------- 08:03 GT: Lily knocks on his door. "Thiagooooooo, I'm heeeeeere. You'd better not be plotting to murder me." 08:03 TA: He opens the door. "Why would I do that?" 08:03 GT: "You thought Machiavelli had valid points." 08:04 TA: His face makes a straight line. 08:04 TA: "Anyway, I have an idea." 08:05 GT: "About the shenanicite?" 08:05 TA: He nods. 08:05 TA: "But before I tell you, I need to know... Can I trust you?" 08:06 GT: She hesitates, before nodding. "Yes. Absolutely." 08:06 TA: He blinks. 08:06 TA: "Seriously, nothing I say in here leaves this room, kay?" 08:07 GT: "What the fuck are you planning, Thiago?" Lily looks slightly nervous. 08:07 TA: He smiles. "I've got a way to..." He leans in and whispers. "Beat Jack." 08:09 GT: "...What?" 08:09 TA: He nods, triumphant. 08:10 TA: "He gave us the instruments for his destruction, you see." 08:11 TA: "If my sources are correct and extrapolations true, / we can use the shenanicite to change our classes, see?" 08:12 GT: "So, what, you're saying we change our classes into something actually useful?" 08:12 TA: "More than useful... The best. Master classes. The lord and muse." 08:13 TA: "You and I, Lord of Hope, and Muse of Mind. Together, strong." 08:13 GT: "You're monologuing." 08:14 TA: "Sami said there must be a muse for every lord, vice versa" He smiles, knowing full well what he's doing but fuck you lily. 08:14 TA: "Therefore, becoming a lord or a muse is difficult." 08:14 TA: "But what if we tried to change our classes at the same time?" 08:15 TA: He raises his eyebrows, signalling the end of that line of monologue. 08:16 GT: "Do you think it'll work?" 08:17 TA: He pauses. 08:17 TA: "I hope so. Otherwise, we may have lost before starting." 08:18 GT: Lily seems to think about something. "...OK. Let's do this." 08:19 TA: "Excellent." He smiles sweetly. "I knew I could trust you, Lily." 08:20 TA: "Now." 08:21 TA: "I'm going to prepare a few things before we try this thing. / I will let you know when I'm ready." 08:24 GT: "Why can't we do it now?" 08:25 TA: He draws a shaking breath. "Because... I haven't worked up the nerve." 08:27 GT: "Pfffff, what? It'll be fine! I mean, it's not like we're gonna explode if it fails or something, right?" 08:30 TA: Thiago sweats visibly. "That's... actually what I am afraid of." He sighs. "Although... Dreamselves?" 08:31 GT: "Mine's dead. Pretty sure, anyway." She sighs. "I haven't woken up on Derse in a long time." 08:32 TA: "I doubt it." 08:34 GT: "Well, whatever. Still doubt it's hale and hearty." 08:36 TA: "I'll call you soon enough, don't worry." 08:37 GT: "OK. Just..." She looks at him with a strange expression. "Do it soon, OK? Please. And try to stay with other people. Don't go off alone." 08:37 TA: He blinks and smiles. "I'll keep my door locked." 08:38 GT: "You'd better." She puts her hands on her hips with a stern expression. "I order you with my authority as Aunt Lil-Bit." 08:39 TA: He salutes. "As you demand, my lady." 08:41 GT: "Verily, good sir." She giggles. "All right, take care. See you at go time." 08:41 TA: He nods and shows her out the door, locking it behind her. 08:42 GT: Approximately 30 seconds after you lock the door, there's a knock. 08:42 TA: Thiago calls out. "Who is it?" 08:42 GT: "Me!" 08:42 TA: He opens the door. 08:43 GT: Lily is standing there, blushing furiously for some reason. "Forgot something," she says tersely. 08:43 TA: He blinks, confused. 08:44 GT: She grabs his shoulders and kisses him firmly on the lips. 08:45 TA: His eyes open wide and he staggers back. "U-uh... Lily?" 08:46 GT: She teeters nervously. "Uh. Bye!" 08:46 GT: She then runs down the hallway like a streak of lightning. 08:46 TA: He blinks and unsteadilly closes the door behind her again... locking it slowly.